


Second Child

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Missing Scene, Oh look, The Dursleys are human beings with thoughts and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know how to raise a second child. She had never wanted more than one. This simply was not part of her perfect plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Child

Petunia Dursley was sitting on her nice, clean, sofa, with her arms crossed over her chest looking at the boy who was a few feet away. She'd put the baby-- her _nephew_ \-- in Duddy's car seat. He was still sleeping soundly. Breathing evenly, his mouth hanging ajar and a line of drool going down his tiny, chubby chin. He was so small. And delicate. When she had picked the baby up and carried him indoors, she noticed that he weighed less than her own son. Had Lily not fed him? Was something _wrong_ with Harry? He did have a funny scar on his forehead.

The house was quiet for a change. Dudley was still asleep. Mr. Dursley had gone out. Just... _out_. That was all he had said, or rather yelled before he had slammed the front door. _Hopefully to buy more baby things_ , she thought. They'd need quite a bit more if they were going to take care of her sister's child from now on. She wondered if he'd called Grunnings to let them know he wasn't going to be in today. 

Petunia gripped the letter that she'd hidden in the pocket of her apron. She had not shown it to Mr. Dursley. It was wiser that way. She disliked those people, but Mr. Dursley _hated_ them. She was worried for the baby's-- _Harry's_ safety if he ever saw the letter. She would withstand anything from Mr. Dursley.

She didn't know how to raise a second child. She had never wanted more than one. This simply was not part of her perfect plan. 

Her sister dying wasn't part of the plan either.

Petunia sighed heavily as Harry screwed up his face and let out a wail. Poor thing was probably hungry. And they hadn't got the milk this morning either. Well, there was a phone call to make. After all, she was a mother of two now.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
